


Somewhere Else

by UndeadWithoutCoffee



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Death at Victoria Dock, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWithoutCoffee/pseuds/UndeadWithoutCoffee
Summary: My version how Phrack started the tradition of the nightcaps. Sort of.





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> I believe they did not have any night caps before this episode. I read through all the episode transcripts that are online and didn't find anything at least. So I decided that Jack will try to make clear who has the trousers on in this relationship so to say.
> 
> I ain't the Flash Fic kind of girl, so I'll do the longterm version of it.
> 
> Prompt used: With a Vengeance, Truth and consequences
> 
> Implied: When the cat is away, the mice will play

A couple of hours after he had completed the paper work on the latvian case, Jack found himself approaching the residence of Miss Fisher. He had weighed the pros and cons of visiting her at this hour, but there were things that needed to be said and given her ways, he was sure that Miss Fisher was up for visitors; if she was in that was, though the lights coming from the parlour suggested as much.

"Ah Inspector! What can I do for you?", the lady in question exclaimed, as he was led into the room by the ever friendly Mr. Butler, who then left the parlour just to return a moment later with a tray and two glasses of whiskey which he set on the table, just as Jack sat on the armchar opposite to the chaise occupied by Phryne.

"Miss Fisher, there are some things we need to be clear about," Jack started once Mr. Butler had left to retire for the night. "I let you onto _my_ crime scenes because you appear to be helpful. But that descision is on me and I am the one who has to deal with the consequences if anything happens to you or the case is not airtight in the eyes of court. Collins on the other hand is trying to work his way up and I will not see him get into trouble with any of his superiors, including me, because he is following your whims while I am busy looking elsewhere. He deserves better than that.", he continued after a moment of hesitation. Normally he would be less straighforward when speaking with civillians but he had decided that if Miss Fisher was able to insert herself into his investigations she would be able to survive the truth and the consequences if she made mistakes.

And going over his head, using Collins' naivité to manipulate the constable was a big one in his books.

For a moment Phryne contemplated his words. She could probably charm her way out of his ire concerning the Collins boy. Probably Jack even expected as much. But the truth was that she hadn't asked the young man to drive her home just so she could manipulate him into giving her information on the case, _that_ had actually been more of an afterthought. For a couple of moments, Phryne mulled over how to answer. There were many lies or half-truths she could tell Jack in her defence but he had already proven that he would not let himself be fooled so easily when he had commented that her shoes must have the capacitiy of a revolver. Besides they were alone so there seemed no point in lying and she was curious what he would do with her admission.

"Duly noted, Jack. To be honest I asked Collins to drive me for a reason.", she said with a sigh.

"Other than slipping him that ring and extorting information on the case with it?", Jack replied, raising an eyebrow. Quickly he searched her face for any dishonesty but found no such signs. In fact she had sounded ... rather defeated which struck him as odd. Initially he had assumed she was somehow pulling his leg, taking her time to plan her moves.

"It has been ten years, but I still have nightmares of men asking me to say something to their sweetheart or wives or families before they die, their blood on my hands. A lot of memories came back when that boy died, not that they ever go very far.", sie said quietly. It was quite ironic how the tables were turned tonight. Him throwing witty remarks at here while she was the serios one. But it was the brutal and honest truth. When Yourka had died she went into the nurse-mode she had adopted at the hospitals during the war, not time for thinking. But it had hit her with a vengance as she had tried to get out of the bloody blouse, it was France all over again and she had just wanted to get away. 

Phryne had been looking towards the fire as she had spoken, but once she was finished, she turned around to face the inspector who had been watching her closely. Daring him to challenge her words she met his eyes, before taking one of the whiskey glasses off the tray and leant back before she took a sip.

"Alright, I'll let it go. This time.", Jack replied after he had taken the other glass. He couldn't say he had been expecting something like this. However having read the statements, he had already known that she had been somehow trained to tend to a wound like the your latvian had suffered so her implying to having served as a nurse did not come as a surprise. That and her previous admission that she had not taken anything seriously since 1918, he suddenly remembered. "How about a game of droughts?", he suggested after a sip of whiskey, translating her mien that, while she was still slightly troubled by what had just passed, was not inclined to divulge into the subject any further. Something he ccould relate to so much, remembering all the times Rosie prodding and poking him when he just wanted to think of something else. Maybe a distraction from being serious was in order.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, good or bad are sincerely welcomed. Please keep in mind that I am not native English speaker and write without a beta. So stuff might be off


End file.
